Jarquanzela Goes to Jail/Transcript
Here's the script for the upcoming 2016 full-length hand-drawn/Flash animated direct-to-YouTube Jarquanzela special, Jarquanzela Goes to Jail. Transcript The scene fades to the aerial view of the city of Jarquanzetopia and then fades to the front view of Jarquanzela's house. That house is where Jarquanzela and his mother live. The scene cuts to Jarquanzela sitting on the couch with his mother in the living room. Jarquanzela: Man, am I bored? Jarquanzela's Mom: What is it, my child? Jarquanzela: I think I'm feeling bored, because... well... I'm bored. Jarquanzela's Mom: You felt bored because you're bored? How silly of you, Jarquanzela, that's very silly. Jarquanzela: Yeah. I know, right? Jarquanzela and his mom became silent in 5 seconds. Jarquanzela: Okay, now I'm getting bored. Jarquanzela's mom: Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that, Jarquanzela. We cannot go anywhere today, due to heavy traffic and crimes, which have caused confusion and delay. Jarquanzela: Wait, what? Jarquanzela's mom: You heard me. We're afraid of getting killed by gangsters. Jarquanzela felt very cross. Jarquanzela: What! You have got to be kidding me! Jarquanzela's mom was jealous. Jarquanzela's mom: I'm sorry, son. You need to stop yelling like a screaming bonobo that got bitten by a rabid raccoon. Jarquanzela: Okay, fine! Jarquanzela starts walking out of the living room. Jarquanzela: (as he's about to get upstairs) I'll take a nap, instead. I'll have to think about something that I should do today. You'll see! Jarquanzela marched upstairs to his room. Jarquanzela's mom calmed down a bit. Jarquanzela's mom: Okay! That's fine with me! Jarquanzela's mom started to get a little angry. Jarquanzela's mom: But if I see you sneaking out of the house, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life! The scene pans outside of the living room and into Jarquanzela's room. While the scene pans inside Jarquanzela's room, his room is full of money, gold, jewelry, and diamonds. His room has green walls, a golden yellow ceiling, and blue carpets. It also has a golden bed with a money-textured pillow, a money-textured quilt, and a yellow bed sheet, a bookshelf for his books, videos, CDs, video games, and software, an office desk with a computer, a printer, a webcam, a scanner, and an office chair, a dresser, an HDTV with the XBOX One gaming console, a calendar, a closet, a floor lamp, and a portrait of Jarquanzela's father. Jarquanzela is seen laying down on his bed, feeling bored, while he's thinking of something that he can do for today. Jarquanzela: Hmmmmmmm, what shall I do? There's got to be something I should do now. Suddenly, a light bulb popped on top of Jarquanzela's head. Jarquanzela had an idea. Jarquanzela: Hey! I know what I'm gonna do today! I've got a great idea! Jarquanzela wrote and draw a plan on a piece of paper on his desk. Jarquanzela: (while looking at the plan) Okay, so, the plan is... I'm going to take a nap for about 3 hours. After I take a nap, then I will sneak out of the house through a window, and then I'll drive the car, which is my car, so I don't get caught by my mother. Yeah! That's what I should do. So for now, I'll take a nap first. Jarquanzela took a nap, and then, 3 hours later, he yawned and got out of the bed. Jarquanzela: Finally, I will now try to sneak out of the house through a window to drive my car. Here I come! Jarquanzela sneaked out of the house, by getting out of it through a window of his bedroom. He came down safely from the roof, by climbing down the wall of the house. Jarquanzela: Phew! I made it down safely. Jarquanzela gets into his car and drove away out of his house. Jarquanzela's car drove away from his neighborhood and went to a highway, which was empty. Jarquanzela felt pleased for himself. Jarquanzela: Ah, finally! I've escaped from my mom. Now I will go somewhere while my mom wasn't knowing that I'm not at my house. Jarquanzela speeds up his car for up to 100 miles per hour as he drove past a man with a red T-shirt saying "WAZZOTV RULES" on a sidewalk near the cafe. The man was shocked at Jarquanzela and felt very cross after finding out that Jarquanzela, the mayor of Jarquanzetopia, had sped up to 100 miles per hour, while he goes to the bank for his money to be deposited. The man with a red T-shirt: (angry) What the heck is the mayor doing now? A cafe worker came to talk to the man with a red T-shirt. Cafe worker: I'm thinking that the mayor is speeding up his car for up to 100 miles per hour, while he's going somewhere in this city, like the bank. Then, the cafe worker went back to the coffee shop. The man with a red T-shirt: (angry) He should be driving his car on a correct speed limit. Somebody has to stop that guy! Then, the man saw a 30-year-old blonde-haired lady walking by. He went to speak to her. The man with a red T-shirt: Hey, you. The blonde-haired lady: Who, me? The man with a red T-shirt: Yeah, you! I want you to do me a favor, and... (gets angry) CALL THE POLICE ON THAT GUY RIGHT NOW! The blonde-haired lady: Why? The man with a red T-shirt: (calm) Well, I'm glad you ask. (jealous) Because the mayor is speeding up his car for up to 100 miles per hour instead of driving on a correct speed limit, while he's going somewhere. The blonde-haired lady: You're right, uh... what's your name? The man with a red T-shirt: I'm Wazzo, creator of the WazzoTV animations. And you? The blonde-haired lady: I'm Michelle. Wazzo: Nice to meet you, Michelle. Michelle: Nice to meet you too, Wazzo. Now anyways, you were right about the mayor. (angry) He should be arrested for speeding up his car to 100 miles per hour instead of driving on a correct speed limit. Thanks for telling me that! I'll call 911 on him now! Michelle called 911 on her smartphone and talks to the police chief. Police chief: (on the phone) Hello, who is this? Michelle: Um, this is Michelle, speaking. Police chief: (on the phone) Hello there. What seems to be the trouble? Michelle: Well, the mayor of Jarquanzetopia is speeding up his car to 100 miles per hour instead of driving on a correct speed limit, while he's going somewhere. Police chief: (on the phone) Oh! So he broke the law by speeding up to 100 miles per hour instead of driving on a correct speed limit, huh? Don't worry, ma'am. The police are on their way to catch that guy. Thanks for telling me. I'm sending 3 police cars to chase after that guy now. Goodbye. Michelle hanged up her smartphone and talks to Wazzo. Michelle: Well, I should be going now. (whispers to Wazzo) Call me on my phone number. Wazzo: I will, Michelle. Goodbye. Michelle: Bye. Michelle walked away while Wazzo goes and sits on a bench, watching the police chasing after Jarquanzela. Back at Jarquanzela's car, he checked the mirror and saw 3 police cars chasing after him. Jarquanzela was shocked. Jarquanzela: Oh my gosh! I've got to drive real fast just to get away from the cops! Jarquanzela saw a bridge that's going up, making way for a cruise ship to go by. Jarquanzela: (gasps) The bridge! That's it! I'll drive my car and leap from the bridge, and drive faster up into the air, so that way, the cops would never know if I'm crushed by a ship or not. Here goes nothing! Jarquanzela's car drove into the bridge and flew high up to the air. The 3 police cars had to stop and wait for a slow cruise ship to go by. Meanwhile, Jarquanzela's car landed on top of the building, and drove into another building, and landed on top of it, too. Jarquanzela looked back to see if the police cars are still chasing him or not, but the police cars were gone. Jarquanzela felt pleased for himself and looked forwards to where his car was going. Jarquanzela: Yes! I've finally escaped from the police. I will now make my way out and find a parking garage, so I can drive my car down the ramp, and out of the garage. Well, let's go! Jarquanzela drove his car as fast as he can, and landed on the top level of a parking garage, went down the ramp, and got out of the parking garage, and went back on the road. Jarquanzela quickly drove fast to the bank. Jarquanzela: (happy) Yes! Woohoo! I've finally got away from that stupid police! Now to go to the bank! Before he could drove to the bank, a group of 8 police officers with 4 more police cars had blocked the street so Jarquanzela wouldn't get through. Jarquanzela was shocked. Jarquanzela: Oh no! Not the police! Jarquanzela stepped on the brake pedal to stop the car, but his car went out of control, and suddenly went straight into a dynamite factory, and crashed into it. His car was damaged, the engine is on fire, and gasoline was leaking under the car. Jarquanzela ran out of the car and rushed outside of the dynamite factory for his life, and soon, the car exploded with a lot of dynamite, and the factory was destroyed. The scene cuts to black. We then saw Jarquanzela lying on the ground at the demolished dynamite factory. Jarquanzela was hurt, and his eyes are closed. Jarquanzela: Ouch! (coughs out ashes from the demolished factory) Ow! Oh! Where am I? Jarquanzela tried to open his eyes, but the ashes weighed his eyelids down. He wiped the ashes out of his face and finally opened his eyes. He was looking at the sky with smoke coming from the demolished dynamite factory. Jarquanzela was shocked when he knew what he had done. Jarquanzela: Oh no! What have I done? (felt guilty) I've destroyed the dynamite factory! Now the police will arrest me for sure. Then, Jarquanzela found out soon enough when he saw a police officer looking at him. Police officer: Hey, you! Yes, you! Stop right where you are! Jarquanzela, you're under arrest for... (writing the things Jarquanzela had caused on his notepad) ...driving your car up to 100 miles per hour instead of driving on a correct speed limit at 75 miles per hour, having your car fly high up to the air, land on buildings, ignore red lights, and destroy the dynamite factory with gasoline from your car! The policeman handed the ticket to Jarquanzela and handcuffed him. Police officer: Jarquanzela, you have been doing something bad that is against the city's rules. I shall now pronounce you... supreme lawbreaker. Now I will teach you a lesson about breaking the laws, sir. Come with me. The policeman took Jarquanzela out of the demolished factory, and into a sidewalk. The policeman pointed at the police car and told Jarquanzela to get in it. Police officer: Get in the police car now! You're going to jail for a very long time! Jarquanzela did what the policeman told him to do, and got inside the police car. The policeman gets into the driver's seat. Police officer: You, sir, should have the right to remain silent. That's all! Jarquanzela felt quite ashamed by himself, and the police car drove away to the police station. When Jarquanzela got into the police station, the police chief spoke severely to Jarquanzela. The police chief was red in the face and very cross. Police chief: Disgraceful. I have never seen such a mess since the Slatch Revolutionary War, that occurred in Jarquanzetopia and Scratchville. Jarquanzela, you have been charged for driving your car over 75 miles per hour, having your car flew high up to the air, landed on the buildings, ignoring red lights, and destroyed the dynamite factory with all of the gasoline you've used for your car! You have caused confusion and delay! Because of this, you are now sentenced to 15 years in prison! Officers! Take him away! Police officer #1: Yes, sir. We will, sir. Police officer #2: Come with me, Jarquanzela. You're staying in prison for 15 years. The police officers took Jarquanzela away and put him into a police van. The police van drove away from the police station and into Jarquanzetopia Jail. Two prison guards took Jarquanzela out of the police van and took him to the vacant jail cell. Prison guard: Alright, Jarquanzela, this is your new cell. Go there now! Jarquanzela sadly walked to his new prison cell, and the prison guard closed the jail door and locked it. Prison guard: I hope you'll have fun hanging around in jail. Goodbye, Jarquanzela. The prison guard left Jarquanzela behind bars. Jarquanzela felt quite ashamed, indeed. He has to call someone on his smartphone to become mayor of Jarquanzetopia while he's in prison. He used his smartphone to call Dr. Beanson. Meanwhile, at the Beansons' house in 123 Greeny Phatom, the phone rang and Dr. Beanson picked it up and talked to someone he doesn't know. Dr. Beanson: Hello... this is Beanson's Residence, one-of-a-kind soldier Dr. Beanson speaking. The scene changes to Jarquanzela on the phone in prison. Jarquanzela: Hi, my name is Jarquanzela, and I've been sent to prison for doing something stupid such as speeding up my car to 75 miles per hour and crashing into a dynamite factory. While I'm gone in prison, will you be the mayor of Jarquanzetopia until I'm bailed out of jail free? Dr. Beanson: Certainly, Jarquanzela. I'll be at the mayor's office at Jarquanzetopia in no time. Jarquanzela: Great! I'll see you when I'm out of jail. Goodbye. Dr. Beanson: Bye. Jarquanzela hanged up his smartphone and puts it in his pocket, right before the warden came, taking Arpan to Jarquanzela's jail cell. Warden: Alright, Jarquanzela, now it's time to meet your new cellmate. Arpan slowly walked into Jarquanzela's jail cell, as the warden closed the jail door and locked it. Warden: This is Arpan, the worst WazzoTV character people had ever seen. I hope you'll make friends with that guy, Jarquanzela. Have fun, you two. The warden went out of the prison hallway, leaving Jarquanzela and Arpan behind bars at their new cell. Arpan looked at Jarquanzela. Arpan: Hello buddy. Jarquanzela: Um... hi. The scene fades to the front view of Jarquanzetopia Jail at nighttime. The scene cuts to Jarquanzela and Arpan in their cell getting ready for bed. Warden: Lights out, prisoners! See you in the morning. The warden went out of the prison hallway, turned off the lights, and walked away. While the prisoners (including Arpan) are sleeping, Jarquanzela decided to make an escape plan on a piece of paper, then he thinks about doing some attempts to escape from prison. Jarquanzela: Hmmm, what am I going to do, since I'm stuck here for 15 years? Then, Jarquanzela had an idea. Jarquanzela: I know! I will attempt to escape from prison. The scene fades to the front view of Jarquanzetopia Jail in the morning. We then see Jarquanzela and the other prisoners waiting in line for their breakfast. When Jarquanzela reaches to the counter, he gets the lunch tray and puts scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice onto his tray. He sits on an empty table and eats his breakfast. The scene fades to Jarquanzela going inside his prison cell. Jarquanzela sat on his bed, thinking about escaping prison. Jarquanzela: I should escape prison if I had any tricks or attempts to do so. I know. Jarquanzela takes out his quarter from 1976 and rolls it down to the nearest exit of the prison hallway. Jarquanzela: (scheming) Now the warden will see me if I drop my quarter or not. (shouting) WARDEN! The warden came through the entrance of the prison hallway and walks to Jarquanzela at his cell. Warden: Yes, what is it? Jarquanzela: Uh, excuse me, Warden. Jarquanzela points out the quarter at the exit. Jarquanzela: I left my quarter right over there by the exit. Do you see that? Do you see that? Well, I was... I was walking down the hallways, and I drop my quarter. So, uh, I'm gonna ask you if I could just walk over there, that's all I wanna do. I would just walk over there and pick up my quarter. I ain't gonna do nothing else than that. You know what I'm saying? You know what I'm saying? The warden stared at Jarquanzela in 18 seconds. Jarquanzela: So, uh, you're gonna let me... Before Jarquanzela would finish speaking, the warden was choking Jarquanzela, who is screaming. The scene fades to the front view of Jarquanzetopia Jail in the afternoon, on the next day. We then see all of the prisoners eating lunch at the cafeteria. Jarquanzela, at the cafeteria counter, gets the sandwich, a bowl of beans, and a milk carton, and puts them into his lunch tray. When Jarquanzela sat down on the table and eat lunch, he saw a male prisoner and was about to lick him. Jarquanzela felt disgusted. Jarquanzela: Ewwwww! Get away from me, you stupid boy! Jarquanzela stands up, took his lunch, and walks away to find a different table. He then saw 4 tough prisoners, eating lunch, and walks over to talk to them. Jarquanzela: Excuse me, uh, gentlemen. Tough prisoner: What do you want, shrimp? Can't you see we're eating lunch here? Jarquanzela: Well, the man in the corner keeps on licking me, so I was wondering if I could just sit with y'all because I have nowhere to sit. So, uhhh... I was just wondering if I could take that seat right there. The four tough prisoners are staring at Jarquanzela. One of them choked Jarquanzela. 5 minutes later, Jarquanzela was still being choked by a tough prisoner, until... the bell rang, telling all prisoners to go outside in the courtyard. The tough prisoner stopped choking Jarquanzela and leaves with 3 other tough prisoners. Jarquanzela was seen lying down of the floor, coughing for a while. The warden saw Jarquanzela, and got him up from the floor, and took him outside to the courtyard. Warden: Come on! Let's take you to the courtyard. The scene fades to Jarquanzela sitting on the bench. He's still thinking about escaping prison. Jarquanzela: Wait a minute, that's it! I should climb up the fence, and sneak out of prison, quietly, without the prison guards knowing this. Jarquanzela starts climbing up the fence. He's almost at the top of the fence. Jarquanzela: Almost there. Almost there. He was so close at reaching the top of the fence, but then, Jarquanzela noticed something. Jarquanzela: Wait, what, what the? What kind of a fence is this? Soon, Jarquanzela got electrocuted by the electric fence. Jarquanzela, covered with black ashes, jumped clear away from the fence and fell to the ground. Jarquanzela: Oof! Great! Now I'll have to think of something else. The scene fades to Jarquanzela at his cell with Arpan. Arpan: So, do you escape from prison? Jarquanzela: No, I tried every attempt, but it failed. Arpan: Oh! Sorry to hear that. Jarquanzela: Well, there's only one more attempt that I should do. Arpan: And what will that be, buddy? Jarquanzela: I'm gonna dig a hole at my prison cell floor, escape prison by making a tunnel to the inside of the sewer, and then, I'll get back to Jarquanzetopia, and get out of the sewer, and reach to the mayor's office at the Jarquanzetopia City Hall, on time. Okay? Arpan: Oh! Brilliant idea! Let's work together. By the way, my name is Arpan. Jarquanzela: Uh, nice to meet you, Arpan. I'm Jarquanzela, mayor of Jarquanzetopia. Arpan: Oh, so you are the mayor of Jarquanzetopia, huh? Well, if you are the mayor of this city, then... why did you end up here? Jarquanzela: The police chief told me everything I did a while back. Arpan: Oh! So, should we do it now? Jarquanzela looked at the jail cell window. The sun is setting down the horizon, and the sky is turning dark. Then, he looked at Arpan. Jarquanzela: Yes, yes we will. Arpan: Good! Now let's get to work! Jarquanzela: Okay! Jarquanzela and Arpan worked together to dig a hole and make a tunnel. It took them 37 hours to dig underground and make a hole that leads them into the sewer tunnel. Jarquanzela and Arpan fell down the hole and landed on the sewer water at the waterway. Jarquanzela: Ewwwwwww! Yuck! I've never been this dirty! Arpan: Me neither. Jarquanzela and Arpan get to the sidewalk of the sewer tunnel and quickly ran away underground to the city of Jarquanzetopia. Meanwhile, the warden and the two prison guards had noticed that a hole was made under a bed. Warden: What is the meaning of this? Prison guard: Well, sir, those 2 prisoners had escaped from prison by making a long tunnel underground to the sewer tunnel. Warden: What the heck!?! That's it! I'm calling the police chief! Later in the city of Jarquanzetopia, Jarquanzela, with help from his new friend Arpan, climbed the ladder, opened up the sewer cover, and got out of the sewer. Jarquanzela closes the sewer cover and catches up to Arpan, who is on the sidewalk. Jarquanzela: Arpan, we did it! We have successfully escaped from prison! Arpan: Yay! Jarquanzela: Now let's go to the city hall. Jarquanzela and Arpan walked to the city hall and went to the mayor's office. Dr. Beanson was in there. Jarquanzela: I have returned! Dr. Beanson looks at his watch and packs up his personal belongings. Dr. Beanson: Well, look at the time. I've better get going now! My time of being a mayor is over now! I've better get back home to 123 Greeny Phatom. Thank you for letting me become the mayor of this city. Jarquanzela: You're welcome! You can visit my city anytime. Dr. Beanson: Well, I'd better head home now. Goodbye, Jarquanzela. Jarquanzela: Goodbye, Dr. Beanson. Dr. Beanson walked out of the mayor's office, heading back home to 123 Greeny Phatom. Jarquanzela looks at Arpan. Arpan: So, now what? Jarquanzela: Hmmmm. I don't know what I should do next, but I will... when it's time. I think you should be going now. Arpan: Okay. Goodbye, buddy. Jarquanzela: See ya. Arpan went out of the mayor's office, heading back to his apartment. Jarquanzela: Ah! It's so good to be back! The camera zooms out to reveal the full view of the Jarquanzetopia City Hall at nighttime, and pans up to the starry night sky, and fades to black, ending the movie. Category:Transcripts Category:Jarquanzela Category:WazzoTV